The Art of Warfare
by Dragynflies
Summary: OliviaCasey. Casey finally begins to create friendships around the squad. Could there be something more between Olivia and her?
1. 1

Title: The Art of Warfare  
Author: TashaR  
Rating: M  
Summary: Casey finally starts to fit in around our favorite detectives...does Olivia want something more?

Pairing: Olivia/Casey

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Cast belongs to Dick Wolf. Chicago, Dogma, Moulin Rouge, My Best Friend's Wedding, and The X-files movie are also not mine.

* * *

"Novak!" Casey's head shot up at the sound of her name, "Are you coming with us?"

Casey had heard Olivia and Elliot discussing their plans for a celebratory dinner, but had not expected to be included. Ever since she had joined the SVU, she had felt as though she was the outcast, simply a poor replacement that could never control the courtroom the way ADA Miss Perfect, Alexandra Cabot had.

"Casey!" Olivia's voice sounded again, "You hungry?"

Casey smiled brightly, "Actually, yes. Thanks, I would love to go with you."

"Italian okay?" Stabler questioned as Casey shut her folder and shoved it into the upper drawer of her desk.

"Italian sounds wonderful."

Casey would have agreed to eat just about any food to be part of the group. She envied the closeness Olivia and Elliot shared. She saw how easily the detectives interacted and wished she could join in. She'd tried to join in, in the beginning when she was new and fresh from white-collar crimes. That had been her first mistake.

_Good intentions aside_, Casey mulled as she slid into her coat, _I've _

_managed to screw up repeatedly in front of the same people I want to impress._

No. Not impress. Belong to. She wanted to be part of the squad.

"The restaurant is just up the street. We thought we'd walk, is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me…I'm just glad it's starting to finally warm up." Casey grabbed her scarf and followed Olivia and Elliot out to the sidewalk.

"Good job today, Case," Olivia said, "You did great."

Casey blushed, cursing her fair complexion, "Thanks. Wouldn't have been much of a case without the evidence you managed to bag, Liv."

"Well, then we make a good team," Olivia smiled, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Here we are ladies," Elliot smiled, pulling open the door to the small restaurant and motioning Olivia and Casey inside. They greeted the hostess and followed her to a booth in the back of the room.

"So," Olivia began, "A celebratory dinner requires a celebratory drink, don't you agree?"

* * *

"Do you feel like a movie?" Casey asked as they exited the restaurant, slightly bubbly from her drinks and not yet wanting to lose the feeling of belonging.

"Sorry, Case, I'd better pass. Kathy will be waiting." Elliot excused himself, "It was good to spend time with you tonight, outside of work. Have a good night, Case, Liv."

As Elliot hailed a cab, Casey raised an eyebrow at Olivia, "Liv? What about you?"

Olivia was about to decline when she saw the look of hopeful anticipation on Casey's face. She thought of her apartment, empty and meticulously organized. She didn't want to go home just yet either, she realized.

"Sure Case," she heard herself say, "I'm in."

Casey's insides twisted, "I have popcorn."

Olivia smiled, "Sounds good. Shall we?" She gestured to a cab parked against the side of the road.

"We shall."

The ride to Casey's apartment was oddly charged, neither of the two women saying anything of actual substance in the cab. Casey glanced over at Olivia, who seemed awful interested in her nails, but was afraid to speak and crumble the foundation of friendship she'd managed to erect.

As the cabbie pulled up in front of Casey's building, Casey pulled several bills from her purse and passed them forward.

"You can keep the change."

Olivia opened her door and slid out, waited for Casey and shut the door behind her.

"So." Olivia began, pulling open the door and motioning Casey inside first, "Did you have a movie in mind?"

"Hmm?" Casey turned, nearly tripping over the first stair.

Olivia laughed, "A movie. Did you have one in mind or are we flying blind Counselor?"

"Oh. I didn't even get that far, Olivia. What are you in the mood for?" Casey turned and started up the stairs, glad to have something else to focus on. _Why on earth am I so damn nervous? It's Liv, Casey. Olivia. You see her every damn day at work and you've never felt like this before._

"Something funny. Enough drama at work," Olivia said, following Casey to her door and leaning against the wall as Casey opened her door.

"I agree. C'mon in, you can hang your coat right there," Casey pointed at her coat rack and she hung her own coat and scarf up and then headed into the kitchen, "Did you want something to drink? Something to munch on?"

Olivia followed Casey, then made her own way into Casey's living room, taking in the pictures and knickknacks that were carefully placed around the room, "Beer would be great, if you have it," Olivia walked over to a small bookshelf sitting next to the TV. She bit back a snort as she realized Casey had her DVD's organized alphabetically. However, the selection was not what she expected.

"Chicago, Dogma, Moulin Rouge, My Best Friend's Wedding, X-files…" Casey apparently did not even have a favorite genre. Olivia pulled the X-files movie off the shelf, filliping it over to read the back. She'd caught the show a few times, when she wasn't working, and enjoyed the camaraderie between the show's two main characters.

"Sorry, all I have is Corona," Casey apologized, holding out a bottle with a tiny slice of lime balanced on the rim. Somehow, Olivia wasn't surprised at Casey's beer of choice.

"That'll be fine, Case," she held up the movie, "Feel like a little Mulder and Scully action?"

Casey grinned, "Sounds good to me. Course, I see you and Elliot every day at work."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Olivia smiled back, raising her beer and taking a drink.

Casey took the movie from Olivia, sliding it into her DVD player and joining Olivia on her couch. She sat in the corner, pulling her lithe legs almost entirely vertical to her body, and for a moment, she looked like a little girl.

Olivia tucked her own legs underneath her, and, with a final glance as Casey, turned her interest towards the movie.

She slid her legs out, pointing her toes towards Casey's side of the couch, and was surprised when she saw the corners of Casey's mouth turn up. Casey, never taking her eyes off the screen, adjusted her position to mirror Olivia's, her right arm balanced on the armrest and legs sloping toward Olivia. She let her legs brush and then rest against her friend's. She could practically feel the heat coming from Olivia and knew she was playing with fire.

_I think I want to find out just how hot this fire is…_

_Feedback is appreciated and will let me know what you want and what I can fix. It is also much appreciated!_


	2. 2

The Art of Warfare: Chapter 2

See disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

Casey tried vainly to focus on the movie. She'd seen it perhaps one too many times, and could practically mouth the words along with the script. The heat from Olivia's legs entwined with hers drew her attention south.

She watched Olivia out of the corner of her eyes. Carefully, she stretched her arms up over her head and glanced quickly to her side.

Olivia smiled, "Hey," her voice was lower than it had been at dinner. Casey would have bet money on it. Olivia maintained eye contact with no apparent shame.

"Have you been watching me detective?" Casey smirked.

"And if I have?" Olivia slid her leg forward, placing it carefully between Casey's own legs. Her foot moved slowly up the inside of Casey's thigh, eliciting a strangled sound from the back of Casey's throat.

"No complaints from me." Casey managed to squeak out. Olivia watched the color rise up her neck and cover her cheeks.

"Do you always blush like that when you're nervous?" Olivia silently thanked her own dark complexion for controlling her own blush.

"My skin is not my fault," Casey bit out, trying to contain her smile.

"No, and I'm certainly not complaining. How long Casey?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you wanted…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Since the moment I managed to trip all over my feet in front of you and Elliot."

An eyebrow rose, "I'm sorry?"

"About three seconds after I met you. But I never expected…tonight…I just, I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I just wanted to belong," Casey knew she should shut up before she talked herself into a corner, but for some reason her mouth and her brain weren't connecting, "I hear you talk about Alex and I see the looks on everyone's faces…they miss her. I'll never be her. And I just," a heaving, bit-back sob, "just didn't want to be the ice queen anymore."

"Oh Casey," Olivia sighed, pulling her legs back underneath her and scooting over closer to Casey. She wrapped her arms around the willowy body next to her, pulling Casey to her, "I'm so sorry we made you feel like that. It was simply the shock of losing Alex so fast, not having time to adjust and then there you were…probably just as nervous as the rest of us about joining and we treated you like some rookie who didn't know her right from her left."

"I didn't exactly give the best first impression," Casey began.

"But that was no excuse…" Olivia's voice trailed off as she felt Casey's fingers brush gently against the side of her face.

"It's over, anyway," Casey whispered, as she ran her hand down Olivia's side to rest on her thigh, "And I don't intend to allow the past to dictate my future."

Olivia's breath hitched as Casey leaned in closer, inches from her face. Her eyes were lidded and she wore an expression Olivia had never seen before. The cock-sure attitude ADA Novak carried was gone, and had been replaced by someone Olivia had never met before.

"Do you want something, Counselor?" Olivia whispered, closing the last of the inches between herself and Casey.

"You." Casey took a deep breath, pressing her lips against Olivia's willing mouth. The kiss was gentle and Olivia pulled away first.

"Casey. I do have feelings for you. For awhile now…but I'm not ready to…"

Casey nodded, then rested her forehead against Olivia's, "As long as you don't shut me out again."

"I could never. Not after tonight. Not after knowing I'm not the only one of us who feels this way."

"Good." Casey's smile was bright. She held her arms open and Olivia felt drawn to her. She moved closer to Casey on the couch, allowing Casey to wrap her arms around her. Olivia rested her head on Casey's chest, maneuvering her body between Casey's legs.

Casey was surprised that Olivia would allow herself to be held. Olivia, who always seemed so impenetrable at work, was laying across her body, on her couch, in her apartment and Casey's stomach was slowly unknotting. Somehow, tomorrow didn't see so lonely. Nothing had been promised, but emotions were out in the open and Casey felt at peace. She looked down at the woman in her arms, and saw her eyes were already closed and her breathing slowed.

_Olivia Benson is asleep in my arms._ Casey's brain tried vainly to process, and failed miserably. _Olivia Benson has **feelings** for me. Olivia Benson **kissed** me._

Seeing as how Olivia was sound asleep in her arms, Casey saw little need to wipe the mile-wide smile off her face. She again turned her attention to the small TV set across the living room, willing the adventures of Mulder and Scully to distract her from the ache between her legs. Slowly, sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Morning, Sunshine." A cheery voice broke through Casey's morning haze. She was about to snap at whoever had destroyed the fantastic dream she'd been having when she opened her eyes. Olivia was crouching in front of Casey's couch, a Styrofoam cup in one hand and a waxy plastic bag in the other, "I brought breakfast."

"Mmmm," Casey blinked, smiling at Olivia, "I thought it was a dream."

"No, no dream," Olivia returned Casey's smile, "I only left to get coffee and muffins. I'm an early riser."

Casey took the offered coffee and opened the bag, "Blueberry. My favorite."

"I know. You bring them to work more often then the other kinds."

"Why Detective Benson…." Casey began, peeling the paper from her breakfast.

"I know, you don't need to mock me. I'm a detective. I'm trained to notice apparently insignificant details."

"Like your ADA's breakfast choices?"

"And the fact that you're very rarely in the office before ten."

"Yeah, well, we can't all be crazy morning people." Casey took a hungry bite of the muffin, "Thank goodness it's Saturday."

Olivia's phone took that moment to ring, "Thanks for the jinx, hon." She picked up her phone from the coffee table, bringing it to her ear, "Benson. Now? Elliot…yeah….yes….okay, I'll be right there."

"That didn't sound promising." Casey signed, leaning back into her couch.

"Elliot's got something for me. I'm sure we'll need you soon," Olivia said, leaning over the coffee table and brushing her lips to Casey's, "I'll call you as soon as I can."

Casey nodded, surprised at the effect the chaste kiss had had on her, "Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"See you tonight." Olivia slid on her coat, running her hands through her hair and brushing wrinkles from her suit, "Do I look like I slept in this?"

"You look beautiful. I'll see you soon."

Thank you for the previous feedback:) Makes me happy!

Please continue to read and respond...honest feedback and constructive criticism make my day!


	3. 3

The Art of Warfare: Chapter Three

See Disclaimer in Chapter 1

It was nearly nine pm when Casey's cell phone rang. Casey was half sitting, half lying on her couch and the interruption from her reverie almost caused her to flip off the couch.

"Novak," she snapped into her phone, not bothering to read her caller I.D and simply wanting to go back to her daydream.

"Hey, you." Olivia's voice was smooth and Casey instantly regretted her harsh tone.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't even look to see who was calling. How's the case going?"

"Going, gone. The mother confessed. Wrote up a statement right there. We're sending the little one to foster care for the night, get details in the AM."

"Can I do something?" Casey felt suddenly out of the loop. _Jealous of the people who didn't get a Saturday off. That's sad, Novak._

"Tomorrow. We're calling it a night as soon as the foster parents come to pick up Nakoma."

Casey's mouth was instantly dry. She could hear the question in Olivia's tone but had no idea of the answer. Luckily, Olivia took care of the problem.

"Want some company tonight, Case?"

_Jesus,_ Casey thought, _that voice should be illegal._

"Always, Detective. Come on over when you're through, I'll be here."

"I'll be there within the hour. See you soon, Casey." Olivia clicked her phone without waiting for a response. Police habit, Casey supposed, clicking her phone shut and diving from the couch to first see what she had in her refrigerator and then to do something with her hair and face.

As she pulled up to Casey's apartment, both thankful and surprised at the parking spot available for her, Olivia's heart attempted to leap through her chest. She quickly walked up the steps to Casey's apartment, trying to maintain her outer calm. As a detective, it was her job to manage a collected exterior while interviewing suspects and witnesses, but something about Casey made it difficult for Olivia to keep that wall in place.

Casey's door opened the second before Olivia raised her hand to knock.

"Hi." Casey said simply, not hiding the fact that she had clearly been waiting for Olivia's arrival.

Olivia smiled for what seemed like the first time since she'd left Casey's that morning. Without thought, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around the back of Casey's neck and pulled the attorney in for a searing kiss. Casey's hands tangled in Olivia's shorter hair, holding the detective to her. Casey teased Olivia's lips with her tongue until Olivia's mouth opened, allowing her entrance. Casey's tongue trailed lightly over the other woman's teeth and moved smoothly to blend with Olivia's tongue. She heard a soft moan but couldn't tell if the noise came from herself or her partner.

Olivia's hands released Casey long enough to trail long fingers down her sides, to the waistband of Casey's jeans. She teased there for a moment, sliding her finger along the sensitive skin just under the waistband and smiled as she heard Casey swallow back her moan. Olivia's mouth moved to the smooth patch of skin right beneath Casey's ear and this time, Casey couldn't hold in her soft moan.

"Olivia…" she managed, "Olivia, please."

"Please what?" Olivia smirked, running her tongue gently up the slope of Casey's neck.

"Please…" Casey's voice trailed off as Olivia's teeth nipped her delicate earlobe and one slim hand glided towards the button on Casey's fly.

"I missed you today, Casey." Olivia's voice was husky and warm, "I couldn't stop thinking about you. How good it felt to be in your arms…to wake up with you. Casey, I want this."

Casey took a deep breath and pooled her resources, placed both her hands on Olivia's hips and took a small step back. Olivia looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry…Casey, did I say something wrong?"

"NO! No…no, Liv. Nothing wrong. I just…I want this too. But what is 'this'? Is this friends with benefits…coworkers releasing tension…something more?" Casey gritted her teeth against the slow ache between her legs and stared at Olivia, "Am I a replacement for someone you can't have?"

"Casey. I…how could you think that?"

"Think what? That if Alex were here, I wouldn't have a shot? Hell, I probably would never have met you if Alex was still here and then it wouldn't matter anyway. If she was still here, you'd still be with her!" Casey knew her mouth was rambling, again, separate of cerebral function.

"How could you say that? You are anything but a replacement for Alex. Casey, where on earth did you gather the idea that Alex and I were together?"

Casey felt the familiar heat of a blush color her neck and face in several agonizing seconds, "You weren't with…"

"With Alex? Alex, like my sister Alex? Casey, no…oh Honey. I'm so sorry we did this to you." She stepped closer to Casey, resting her palm on Casey's cheek.

"Did what to me?" Casey said, trying vainly not to lean into the warm hand.

"Alex wasn't perfect, Casey. And she couldn't do anything different than you can. Laws are laws Case. We missed her and we put her up on a pedestal…"

"That's bullshit, Olivia. You don't need to lie to me. Alex had five years of experience on me and she could do more than I can. But I thought I was doing better and then in she walks…a walking ghost for all I was told. She was brilliant. She talked that little boy into testifying, she did everything I couldn't in that court room…" Casey's voice trailed off as her brain finally managed to finagle control over her vocal cords.

"Casey." Olivia's voice was soft, "Casey, look at me." Tear stained eyes made contact with hers, "I am here with you, in your apartment, because I choose to be here. I choose to be here with you over anyone else I could be with. I will not deny to you that I miss Alex. I will miss Alex every day for the rest of my life. Please don't make me miss you, too." Gently, she brushed her lips against Casey's soft mouth.

Casey finally allowed the sob that had taken residence in her throat to come out as she wrapped her arms around Olivia and buried her face in the softness between Olivia's neck and shoulders, "This is just so new, and unexpected. Olivia, I know it's soon, but I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to, honey." Olivia smoothed her hand down Casey's back, for the first time noticing the sheer cream camisole she was wearing, "You are not a one night stand, you are not simply a coworker and you are most certainly not a replacement for anyone."

Casey allowed her body to mold to Olivia's, regretting running her mouth and ruining what might have been, but relived to know where she stood with Olivia.

Right where she wanted to.

Casey stepped back into the living room, carrying a huge bowl filled with popcorn and balancing two cans of soda. Olivia, sitting on her knees and leaning on the armrest, accepted the soda and raised her arm in invitation. Casey set the popcorn on the floor and snuggled into the crook of Olivia's arm, resting her head on her chest.

Chicago was playing softly in the background and if Casey listened close enough, she swore she could hear Olivia singing along with Catherine Zeta-Jones. Slowly, her eyes closed as she snuggled in closer to Olivia.

She woke two hours later to snow on the TV and Olivia's gentle snoring.

"Hey, Liv." She whispered, "Olivia, baby…wake up."

"Hmmm…five more minutes." Olivia said, burrowing her face into the back of Casey's couch.

"Liv, it's Case. Wake up."

Olivia's eyes opened, "What, honey?"

Casey moved her eyes to the TV, "Movie's over, popcorn's cold and soda's warm. Time to move off to bed."

"Oh." Olivia's voice seemed tinged with sadness, "Okay, Case. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow…we have to get going on Nakoma's –"

"I fully intend to see you bright and early tomorrow, but before work. Come to bed, Olivia. You can borrow something to sleep in and…are you blushing?"

"Of course not. There is only one of us here who blushes." Olivia paused, "Just let me run down to my car and get my overnight bag. I brought clothes for tomorrow. I may be able to get by with the same outfit two days in a row, but three is just not okay. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You brought an over night bag." Casey grinned.

"Well…I didn't bring it up. I didn't know. I just thought…"

"No explanation necessary. Go fetch and I'll take care of the popcorn and cans."

Olivia obediently rose from the couch, and headed for the door, "I'll be right back."

Casey just smiled as she brought the soda cans into her kitchen, rinsed them out and dumped the stale popcorn into the trash bin. She quickly made her way into her bedroom, trading her shirt and jeans for her favorite nightgown. A quick glance in the mirror told her that her bed hair wasn't completely out of control.

Olivia paused in the doorway to Casey's bedroom as Casey slipped the silky nightie over her head. The pale fabric only reached to mid-thigh and hid little from the naked eye. She smiled as she watched Casey peer into the mirror, and run her fingers through her hair.

"I'm back." Olivia announced, setting down her black leather bag and moving towards Casey, "You are beautiful."

Casey looked at the ground, shyly, and didn't answer.

"Just let my put my pajamas on...I'll be right back." Olivia said, picking up her bag and moving to the bathroom.

She emerged minutes later with only an oversized NYPD shirt and her face void of makeup. Casey thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"I suppose we should get some sleep." Casey said, almost nervously, "We both have work to do in the morning."

Olivia nodded, slipping under the sheets and curling her body around Casey's. She snaked her arm around Casey's slim waist and pulled her close. Casey snuggled back, pressing her body against Olivia, who kissed Casey's cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Casey." Olivia whispered.

"Night, Liv."


	4. 4

Casey stirred, feeling an unusually heavy weight on her legs. Slowly opening her eyes, the events of last night came rushing back to her in a flood. She smiled, turning to look at the sleeping woman sharing her bed. Olivia's legs entwined with Casey's and Olivia's arm was thrown protectively over Casey's waist.

Olivia was, if possible, more beautiful in sleep than in waking. While sleeping, the worry lines that so often creased her face smoothed into her skin. Her face was relaxed, a slight smile playing on her lips. She giggled, startling Casey, but didn't wake.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about,_ Casey thought wickedly.

During the night, the heat in Casey's apartment had not only canceled out the cold outside air, but had overtaken it. The blanket was pushed down around Olivia's ankles while her oversized NYPD T-shirt had bunched up just under her chest. She was wearing plain white cotton panties, which only served to showcase her toned, olive legs.

Casey's breath caught in her throat. She allowed her eyes to follow the gentle curves of Olivia's legs, up past her hips, over her flat stomach to the fabric gathered under her breasts. Continuing her appraisal of the Detective's body, she followed the smooth curve of Olivia's neck.

_How did this happen? So quickly…two days ago I thought I had no one…and now…_ she smiled, brushing back Olivia's soft hair from her forehead.

Olivia rolled over in her sleep, trying to bring herself closer to Casey's warm body. Casey smiled, allowing a low laugh to escape her lips. Olivia's chocolate eyes opened slowly, blinking, and she returned Casey's smile.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just…happy." Casey whispered, running her hands through Olivia's silky hair, "You're so beautiful."

Olivia felt a hot blush creep up her neck and show through her tanned skin, "Thank you. I'm inclined to disagree, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now, is there a specific reason you're awake and watching me?"

"Maybe." Casey responded, allowing her hand to slowly wander over Olivia's stomach.

Olivia moaned as Casey's slim fingers traced patterns on her stomach. She smiled, encouraging the redhead to continue her ministrations. Casey became bolder, sliding a hand into the warmth underneath the cloth of Olivia's T-shirt, smoothing her palm over Olivia's ribs and along the sensitive space between the darker woman's breasts. Olivia's eyes met Casey's, dark and lustful. Slowly, Casey pushed the t-shirt over the detective's head. Casey slid her leg over Olivia's hips, straddling the other woman.

She dipped her head, taking one of Olivia's already hardening nipples into her mouth, nipping it between her teeth then running her tongue gently over the nub before moving to the other breast. Olivia's eyes closed and she tipped her head back, allowing Casey easy access to her neck. Casey trailed her tongue up the slope of Olivia's neck to gently suck her earlobe. Olivia's breath caught in her throat as Casey pulled away.

Slowly, Casey let her palms run down Olivia's stomach, coming to rest just above the apex of her thighs. Olivia's eyes closed and she lifted her hips just a bit, hoping to encourage Casey's exploration. Casey allowed her long fingers to trail gently down to Olivia's center, sliding two slim fingers underneath the damp material between her lover's legs.

"You're so wet," Casey purred, running her fingers over Olivia's wetness and watching the other woman jump at the contact. The redhead removed her fingers, ignoring the moan of protestation from her companion, and hooked each of her thumbs into the fabric around Olivia's waist, sliding her underwear down her tanned thighs. Once the offending garment was removed, Casey returned to her ministrations, sliding one, then two fingers into Olivia. She ran the pad of her thumb over the brunette's clit, loving the way Olivia arched into Casey's touch.

"More…Case…Please," Olivia managed, trying desperately not to push down onto Casey's hand and failing miserably.

Casey slid down Olivia's body, pressing gentle kisses into her neck and stomach as she moved. Finally settling herself between the detective's legs, she leaned forward, curling her fingers inside Olivia and allowing her tongue to lick the wetness from between Olivia's soft folds. Olivia's head was thrown back, pushing into the pillow behind her, eyes closed. Her hands grasped at the sheets, trying to hold on to something. As Casey became braver, she slid her fingers from Olivia, instead allowing her tongue to take over. Olivia bucked at the change in sensations and could not stop the thrusts of her hips. Casey placed two steady hands on Olivia's hips, gently holding her to the bed as she continued her work, lapping at her partner's sensitive clitoris. Once Olivia stilled, Casey removed her hands, running two fingers up the insides of Olivia's sensitive labia.

"Casey, please…I'm going to come…don't stop…" Casey loved the sound of her girlfriend's voice, throaty and horse with desire.

Not removing her tongue from her lover's sensitive parts, she twisted her arm to slide three long fingers into Olivia, feeling her muscles clamp down on the fingers. Olivia trembled, and Casey thrust harder until the muscles tightened.

"Casey!" Olivia's voice trembled as she came, waves of pleasure washing over her. When she'd recovered, she reached down for the redhead. Pulling Casey close to her, she ran her fingers down the other woman's cheek before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. Olivia could taste herself on Casey's lips as Casey deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Olivia entrance.

"Mmm…" she moaned as Olivia's tongue traced over her teeth and across the roof of her mouth. Olivia took advantage of her distracted state to flip Casey over, pinning her to the bed, never removing her lips from Casey's.

Casey squeaked in surprise, but allowed Olivia to push her into the mattress, enjoying the feel of the detective's body on hers, with only Casey's satiny nightie between them.

"This," Olivia said, "has got to go," pulling at the hem of the nightgown.

"Mmhmmm," Casey raised her arms above her head, allowing Olivia to pull the gown over her head. Olivia threw the material to the floor, not really caring where it landed. She placed each of her hands into Casey's, pinning them to the bed, "Don't move these," she whispered.

Casey nodded in response, already opening her thighs in response to the unspoken promise.

Olivia wasted no time in sliding down Casey's body to rest between her knees. Casey was beautiful, all alabaster skin and long limbs splayed out on her bed. Bringing her face to the apex between Casey's legs, she allowed her nose to rest in the red curls for just a moment, inhaling Casey's scent, before sliding two fingers swiftly into her already damp center. Not expecting the sudden contact, Casey's internal muscles contracted violently around Olivia's fingers and Casey released a guttural moan that sent a new wave of desire through Olivia's already sensitive body.

"Oh god…Liv…Olivia…" Olivia could see the muscles in Casey's arms straining to move and the concentration on Casey's face as she wrapped her hands around the poles of the headboard, determined to follow Olivia's instructions.

Olivia reached a quick pace, thrusting in and out of Casey quickly, watching the redhead writhe on the bed with each thrust. Adding a third finger, she pushed into Casey, allowing her thumb to trace circles around the outside of Casey's clit, never quite touching where the attorney wanted most. Finally, when Casey's knuckles were white from clutching at the headboard and her neck was arched so far back all Olivia could see was the smooth line of her chin, she pushed her fingers deep into Casey and pressed her thumb gently against the small flap of skin.

"Ohhhhh," Casey came swiftly, her back arching into Olivia's strong touch and her fists grasping the bars of the headboard tighter than Olivia thought possible. Carefully, she moved up to lay next to Casey, her body shining with sweat. She reached down, pulling the sheet over herself and Casey, wrapping her leg around Casey's and pulling her in to rest her head on Olivia's shoulders.

"That was.." Casey's eyes were already closing, "wonderful," she snuggled closer to Olivia despite the heat in the apartment. "What time is it?"

Olivia looked at the bright red numbers on Casey's clock, "It's three in the morning, sweetie. It's okay, you can sleep."

Casey nodded, her eyes closed. Olivia watched as Casey fell asleep, then gently kissed the top of the ADA's head.


End file.
